


You're My Medicine

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: In hindsight, some mistakes had been made.As the small needle pierced through his skin, tugging the delicate thread with it, he was forced to relive the regret once again. It all started with a rogue pack of kouri demons, and ended with an incorrectly drawn iratze and a broken stele.Between the beginning and the end were the hazy details—the sharp sting of teeth breaking skin, the tear of tender flesh, the harsh burn of adamas on skin, and the fragile crack of splintering metal.Minus his stele, he had stumbled home to Magnus dripping blood on his clothes and smearing rust-colored handprints on the doors and walls.





	You're My Medicine

In hindsight, some mistakes had been made.

As the small needle pierced through his skin, tugging the delicate thread with it, he was forced to relive the regret once again. It all started with a rogue pack of kouri demons, and ended with an incorrectly drawn iratze and a broken stele.

Between the beginning and the end were the hazy details—the sharp sting of teeth breaking skin, the tear of tender flesh, the harsh burn of adamas on skin, and the fragile _crack_ of splintering metal.

Minus his stele, he had stumbled home to Magnus dripping blood on his clothes and smearing rust-colored handprints on the doors and walls.

As soon as Magnus heard him, he was at his side, helping to hold him up. Two fingers gently urged Alec to turn his head to the side so that he could inspect his split lip. “What happened, angel? Where’s your stele?”

“Broke,” Alec had grunted, lowering himself carefully onto the couch. “Looks worse than it is.”

Without the aid of magic, Magnus had to resort to what he referred to as medieval methods, producing a small first aid kit containing a clean needle and surgical thread, amongst other odds and ends.

Spread out for Magnus on the couch, his uninjured arm behind his head, Alec lay as still as possible as the skin of his lower side was meticulously stitched back together. “I’m sorry for all the blood,” he murmured, eyes on the ceiling.

Magnus snorted derisively, shaking his head. His eyes stayed locked on his work as he addressed him. “I couldn’t care less. You’re infinitely more important than anything money can buy.” Splashing some vodka over the ravaged skin, Magnus’ jaw flexed in sympathy as Alec hissed in pain, muscles tensed.

Squeezing his eyes shut, teeth bared against the searing burn, Alec felt like his breath was stuck in his chest. His senses had been reduced down to the ambiguity of white-hot flames under his skin. But then, the sudden soft, warm press of lips against his forehead brought him back, a tether that kept him from floating away.

“Stay with me, pretty boy,” Magnus pressed into his blood and sweat-slick skin. “Just a moment longer.”

Alec forced himself to nod encouragingly.

Once the needle was free of the thread, Magnus quickly pressed a clean white bandage to the raw skin. “All done, my love. Let me move you to the bed, and then you can sleep.”

Begrudgingly, Alec lifted himself up onto his elbow and allowed himself to be pulled up. It took a bit of maneuvering to get there, but after a few minutes of fumbling, Magnus had him seated on the edge of the bed.

“Let’s get this ruined shirt off of you,” Magnus murmured, pushing his shirt the rest of the way off his shoulders.

Carefully, Alec lifted his hands to grab both of Magnus’. “Stop. Just be with me.”

“You can’t go to sleep with your boots on, Alexander,” Magnus argued, undoing the purposeful knots of his laces then tugging each shoe off and tossing it aside. After removing his own waistcoat and shirt with nimble fingers, he let Alec pull him down at his side.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” Alec trailed the tip of his nose up along the shell of Magnus’ ear to his hair line, coming to rest against his temple. He took a deep breath in, savoring the smell of sandalwood shampoo, the cologne he always wore, and something else distinctly _Magnus._ “You smell amazing.”

“I believe that would be pheromones,” Magnus chuckled, allowing Alec to nuzzle in closer with a contented hum.

“I love it when you talk dirty.” Biting softly at the edge of Magnus’ ear, Alec let his hands wander down to pull their bodies flush against each other.

One day, he’d woken up to the realization that there was nowhere in the world he’d rather be than tangled up in silk sheets with Magnus, and ever since, he never felt greater peace than in the early hours of the morning with the sun just beginning to rise, and Magnus’ soft breathing against his neck. He’d never given much thought to an afterlife, a heaven or hell, but he couldn’t imagine that heaven could hold a candle to that feeling.

Magnus scrunched his nose playfully, and Alec was helpless to resist the urge to kiss it softly. “Get some sleep; proposition me in the morning. I promise the answer will be yes.” Letting his fingers gliding as soft as butterfly wings down Alec’s arm, his hand came rest just above the healing skin.

Even without magic, the barest touch of Magnus’ skin against Alec’s was enough to soothe the ache.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @royaltybane


End file.
